


First Time Again

by onceuponamidnightqueery



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, POV Vanya Hargreeves, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponamidnightqueery/pseuds/onceuponamidnightqueery
Summary: Set in a Vanya-brings-Sissy-with-her AU, Vanya and Sissy get in bed for the first time since they jumped back to the future.
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	First Time Again

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting anything, and it is rushed, unedited, and written in my notes app. good to set the tone early. anyway, not enough vissy content out there, so I'm making my own.

"I got it," Vanya announced as she stepped through the door of the apartment.

"Shhh," came Sissy's voice.

Vanya crossed through the hall and into her tiny bedroom. Harlan was curled up on the small bed crammed into the corner. His eyes were closed, and his breath fluttered steadily in his small chest. He was fast asleep.

"He's passed out," whispered Sissy.

"Guess he couldn't wait for that snack," said Vanya with a smile, setting aside the bag of chips that she had just bought from the vending machine.

"I'm just glad he can get some rest," Sissy beamed. "I don't know how he does it." Her gaze drifted over to the window. Although the sky was a sheet of black velvet, the thin glass pane still reverberated with the cacophony of the city: horns honking, music blaring, tires rumbling against the road.

"I know this is different for you," Vanya said, a thread of sympathy weaving through her tone. "I promise, it won't be for much longer."

Sissy's brow arched, and apology flashed across her face. "Oh, no, that isn't what I meant. Vanya, you know I'm happy here. It's just a lot to get used to." She stepped forward, closing the space between them, and swept a stray lock of Vanya's hair behind her ear. "As long as I have you, I'll be fine."

Vanya tilted her chin up and smiled shyly. "I love you," she said quietly, but the statement felt inadequate. It couldn't describe how the dim gleam of the lamp feathered Sissy's blonde hair with gleaming gold, how the sound of her voice made Vanya's heart thrum like the strings of her violin, how her whole being ached with a core need to be with Sissy at every second. Words were too flat, too two-dimensional. So instead of spending more time on them, she stretched up and pressed her lips against Sissy's soft mouth.

When they broke apart, Vanya struggled to catch her breath, although it had been a short kiss. Sissy stared at her, a pink glow flaring up into her skin. The warmth between their bodies was like candlelight. 

"Sissy, I-"

Then they were against each other once more, Sissy's tongue easing past Vanya's teeth, her cool hand drawing the heat from her cheek. They moved back in an unsteady tangle into the next room and collapsed onto their own bed. The comforter bundled up around them in silky ripples as Vanya steadied herself, never once allowing them to break apart. Sissy's lips were soft and full and alive against hers, and they stirred a heat inside of her that she had last felt in another time.

They hadn't done anything beyond a few chaste kisses ever since they had jumped forward to 2019. Sissy had enough to cope with, and Vanya had still been navigating the return of her memories. Besides, what with moving into the apartment, getting Harlan registered for school, and constantly visiting the academy to keep in touch with what was happening at the Commission, they'd both just been so tired.

Vanya hadn't realized how much she missed it.

The longing seared her veins like white fire, like a sip of scalding tea on a frigid day. It settled into her every cell until she felt it singing in her mind- a high, honeyed melody. But she forced herself to hesitate. "Harlan?" she queried in a hushed tone, picturing the boy stirring from his peaceful slumber in the other room.

Sissy smiled, and the faint reddish light from the lamp glimmered over her teeth. "He won't wake up."

That was all the encouragement she needed. Vanya allowed the desire to rush over her, allowed it to guide her hands up Sissy's blouse before she consciously noted any intention of placing them there. The tip of her finger danced across the heft of Sissy's breast, seeking her nipple. It stiffened under her touch. Vanya rolled it gently between her thumb and index before applying just enough pressure to make Sissy's breath quiver in her throat.

"Just like that," she sighed, so Vanya kept going, first lightly skimming, then kneading the satiny skin. As she kissed Sissy once more, her other hand cradled Sissy's jaw, and, when Vanya surfaced for air, plunged two fingers into her mouth. A startled murmur burbled from Sissy's lips. When she withdrew them warm and glistening, Sissy looked up at her with timid excitement, understanding flickering into her soft features. 

Vanya sat back on her knees, and Sissy sat up. Both of them were quickly pulling off Sissy's skirt, followed by her panties, which crumpled into a thin curl of fabric as they were tossed aside. Somewhere in the mix the blouse disappeared as well, and then there was Sissy, open and eager and beautiful. Vanya bit her lip, catching herself, and focused on positioning herself on top before she stared for too long. They locked eyes- thrilled, wild, it's-been-too-long eyes- as Vanya deftly slipped her slick fingers past Sissy's labia. She was tight but welcoming of the breach, her wetness pulling her automatically deeper, until the soft down of her hair brushed the webbing of Vanya's hand. Vanya then withdrew her fingers only to plunge them back a moment later. 

Soon she found a rhythm, a heart-quickening, undulating pace as she made quick, precise thrusts in and out of Sissy's soaking folds. Her own legs shook as she felt her briefs go damp, her head dipping forward until she could wrap her mouth around a nipple. Sissy's figure, which had gone taut at the first entrance, was supple and responsive beneath her. Her hips nodded up to grind against Vanya's, and low gasps scuffed up from her chest each time that Vanya pushed a little farther into her.

"Yes," Sissy groaned, her teeth gritted to muffle the sound. "Vanya- keep goin'."

Obliging, Vanya edged in a third finger, earning a scrabbling of nails against her back beneath her shirt as Sissy clutched her close. She clumsily undid the buttons and pulled off the obstructing garment, then clasped her bra. The air of the room was warm against her now-exposed breasts, but Sissy's touch, before so cold, was now like sunlight against her. She caressed and fondled as Vanya fingered her with accelerating intensity. The room around them was like water- like the ethereal weightlessness of a dream. The colors all running together until all she could focus on were the sounds, which amplified in her mind and threatened to drown out her other senses. The rapid pounding of her heart. The low moans that her touch coaxed from the woman beneath her. The harmonized pulsing of their breath.

She would have lost herself to the din, let it rise up and swallow her, if it hadn't been for Sissy. She couldn't be swept away- not with Sissy there, connected to her, anchoring her to the earth.

Finally, she made contact with Sissy's g-spot, driving a sudden convulsion through her body as pleasure rocked her. The spasm caused her muscles to clench against Vanya's fingertips. In a frenzy of passion, she traced hard, fierce circles around Sissy's walls until a renewed gush of heat let her know that she had finished. 

Sissy knotted her hands into Vanya's dark hair as the orgasm shuddered through her. She curved her back up, her navel pressing just below Vanya's breasts, and they stayed joined together until at last she slumped back onto the mattress. Vanya carefully disengaged her fingers from the embrace of Sissy's core. They were covered with her sticky wetness- she sucked it off. The rich flavor, redolent of sweat and copper, blossomed over her tongue.

Sissy gave a throaty chuckle. "Lord, we waited too long for that."

Vanya smiled in agreement. Sissy raised an arm invitingly, and Vanya crawled over and nestled against her. She should, perhaps, have taken off the rest of her clothes, too, but already somnolence was descending over her like the fall of purple dusk over a sunset's flames. She stayed awake long enough to hear Sissy's mumbled "Good night, my love" before sleep claimed her. She walked right into its misty hold, with a tranquility she had never known before, safe in the presence of the woman she adored.


End file.
